Mistletoe on Strings A Christmas Story
by Iggity
Summary: The very cliche story involving Ron, Hermione, and mistletoe. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** This is for Princess and Hannah, who gave me the idea when, on the second last day of school, they discussed bringing a bunch of mistletoe the next day and attempting to catch me and my current crush _under_ it. My imagination went wild, and this is basically what happened in my head, with a few exceptions, of course. It's kind of shorter than I had hoped it would be, but I like it. Happy Christmas/Holidays everyone, even if it is a little late.

**Mistletoe on Strings - A Christmas Story**

Hermione Granger pored over her books, trying to finish her homework so that she would have the holidays off. She had just found the sentence she needed to finish her essay for McGonagall when the book closed with a snap.

'Ronald!' she exclaimed, swatting Ron's hand away and opening her book again. 'Dammit, Ron, I had just found the last sentence I needed!'

Ron lent against the desk, his arms folded across his broad chest and his blue eyes sparkling while his mouth curved into a grin.

'Find it later,' he replied simply. 'Hermione, you look pretty pathetic sitting in a corner when there's a party going on.'

'A party I have no desire to join,' Hermione replied, her eyebrows furrowed as she flipped through the heavy volume again. 'If I were to join, I would be forced to drink the punch that is more than likely spiked with some sort of alcohol.'

Ron's grin grew.

'C'mon Hermione,' he said, holding out his hand. 'Just a few minutes? As a break.'

Hermione made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She sighed.

'Give me ten minutes and I'll be there until I'm tired,' she said.

'Promise me,' said Ron, bending down to look at her.

Hermione turned her head.

'I promise,' she said, looking right into his eyes again.

Ron nodded.

'Good. I'll save you a glass of virgin punch,' he said, winking.

Hermione grinned and shook her head before turning back to her essay.  
------------------------

'Mistletoe!' Ginny called, pointing to the plant hanging from the ceiling.

Hermione looked up and saw that it was hanging directly above her. And that Ron was standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened and she looked at Ron.

'What d'you say?' he asked, shrugging.

Hermione glanced over at Ginny, who was grinning drunkenly. She bit her lip and looked back at Ron. He had lent forwards a bit, and Hermione was tempted to grab the collar of his shirt and kiss him. She followed through with the first part of the plan, but instead of kissing him, she pushed him away.

'I can't,' she whispered, stepping back.

Hermione let go of Ron's shirt and headed for the portrait hole. Ron took three strides and blocked her way.

'Why not?' he whispered.

Hermione shook her head.

'I don't want to wreck our friendship,' she whispered back. 'You mean too much to me.'

Ron raised an eyebrow.

'It wouldn't,' he replied.

'But it would,' Hermione whispered.

'Why? I wouldn't complain,' he said.

'Why not?'

Ron rested his large hands on Hermione's shoulders.

'Because,' he whispered, 'I would be kissing the most brilliant, most beautiful, most caring witch in Hogwarts. And I would be one of the few who would get away with it without being slapped afterwards.'

Hermione let out a short laugh.

'You'd be the _only_ one who got away with it,' she whispered back.

Ron grinned.

'What about Krum?' he asked.

'It ... it didn't end well,' said Hermione, going a little pink. 'He ... well, he didn't stop.'

Ron nodded and took a breath.

'So how 'bout it?' he asked.

'No.'

'Why?'

_Because I'd want to do it more than once_, Hermione thought.

'I just can't,' she said.

'But why?'

Hermione closed her eyes and turned her head.

'I wouldn't be able to only do it once,' she mumbled.

Ron's fingers found her chin and gently turned her head back to his. Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see Ron looking at her.

'What?' he asked quietly.

Hermione cleared her throat.

'I said, I wouldn't be able to only do it once,' she repeated.

Ron blinked.

'It's just that ... well, Ron, I ... I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid things might be awkward and that you'd be ... I dunno ... afraid to be around me, I suppose,' Hermione rambled. 'But I don't want that to happen because you mean more to me than anything else in this world. Even more than finally belonging somewhere, or being one of the lucky girls in the world who dreams about being able to do magic but -'

Ron cut her off by pressing his mouth against hers gently. Hermione's eyes slid closed and Ron's hands found the sides of her face and he pulled her head closer, running his tongue along the seam of Hermione's lips. Hermione practically melted against him, her arms draping around Ron's neck while she parted her lips, meeting Ron's tongue with her own.

'Oi! The mistletoe's over here!' Harry yelled.

Ron's hands moved from Hermione's face to her waist and he lifted her up and, still kissing her, walked back over. They broke for air right before moving under the plant. Hermione's head was buzzing and fuzzy, but she loved the sensation. Her mouth was on fire, and though Ron seemed to add to the inferno, Hermione never wanted to have another glass of water. Numbly, she realized that she was still in the air and she wrapped her legs around Ron's waist for extra support so she wouldn't fall on her buttocks and make a fool of herself. They broke apart and Hermione opened her eyes slowly, gasping for air.

'- but I love you,' she breathed, finally able to complete her sentence.

Ron kissed her again.

'Happy Christmas, Hermione,' he murmured against her lips. 'I love you too.'


End file.
